beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
Like Other Girls
Like Other Girls is the twelfth (chronologically the ninth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis Jodie argues with Nathan and Cole about leaving the lab to socialize with friends. Plot When a teenage Jodie, ostensibly going through her "punk" phase, tries to argue with Nathan and Cole to leave the lab, they both disagree, saying she's different. When Nathan leaves and Cole is on guard, Jodie continues to beg him for release, but he repeatedly denies her request. If the player terrorized the kids in The Party chapter, Jodie will be in a emo outfit with blue hair. If the player leaves the kids alone, she will appear in more conservative dress. Finally, Aiden possesses Cole, who opens the door and lets her go. To do so, the player needs to destroy some things in the apartment to gain Cole's attention. Jodie, followed by Cole (now controlled by Aiden), get near the door leading outside when a guard stops her. Here the player can choose to either make Cole speak (which leads you to get in the car and drive toward the bar) or the two other options which leads to the guard touching Cole, resulting in Aiden being forced from his body. Cole will be disorientated before figuring out what happened and calls Nathan back to the facility. Nathan will chastise Jodie for doing something that could be dangerous to Cole, and could put her in danger if she managed to leave. Jodie will be depressed and give an apology before saying that she only wanted to be like other girls. Nathan will reveal that he only does this because he wants to protect her, as he doesn't want to lose her. This leads to them hugging and the scene ends. Should the player tell Cole to Speak, they will safely make it to the parking lot, and to Cole's car. It's to be noted the player has options on where to sit in the car—the trunk is recommended, as it hides Jodie from plain view. Down the road from the bar, Jodie tells Aiden to leave Cole "somewhere safe", while she walks the rest of the way. Arriving at the Red House Bar, the only occupants are the bartender, Sam, two unknown men playing pool, and two men sitting at the bar — Earl and Frank. Sam will approach Jodie once she sits at a table, and ask just how old she is. She will claim she's twenty-one. He will look unconvinced, but she assures him she just wants lemonade. Eventually, the two men playing pool will leave, giving the player the choice to play pool instead. If so, both Frank and Earl will notice, and come up to her. Earl will offer to play with her, and doesn't exactly take no for an answer. While Jodie successfully, or unsuccessfully based on QTE's, plays, Earl subtly harasses her. When he gets too close to Jodie, at the point where he is willing to sexually assault her, the player has three options: * Discuss - Jodie tells Earl that her parents might be worried, and that she needs to be going. * Repulse - Jodie pushes Earl away. * Slap face - Jodie slaps Earl across the face. Earl slaps Jodie as a response. It doesn't matter what the player does, Earl will put Jodie on the pool table and attempt to sexually assault her. She calls Aiden for help. The player can then choose whether to kill the three men by taking control of Sam, or to scare them by destroying the room until a DPA security guard, along with Cole and Nathan, burst in. Note: it is possible to completely avoid this outcome by leaving the bar beforehand, and never playing pool. Paths *Path #1 **Passed the entrance guard **Caught at the entrance *Path #2 **Snuck or rushed out the DPA **Got caught at the barrier *Path #3 **Spied on the customers **Didn't hear the customers *Path #4 **Left the bar early on **Stayed in the bar *Path #5 **Beat the attackers **Didn't defend Jodie *Path #6 **Let the attackers escape **Killed at least one attacker Trophies *'Together Forever' - When arriving next to the entrance guard, make Cole speak by pressing the button and escape to the bar. You must play pool and be assaulted by the men. Aiden will then kill everybody, netting you the trophy. ;Note : If the player leaves without playing pool, they will get the In Love with Ryan trophy during the chapter The Dinner, at the expense of this chapter's trophy. Trivia * In Jodie's living room area, a smiley face can be seen drawn with black paint in the upper-left corner of the room, with the security camera on the wall being its right eye. * In Jodie's living room area, a poster can be seen that resembles the Black Sun; the poster shows a girl standing in front of a swirling black mass adorned with many eyes. * It's unknown as to why none of Jodie's friends that she desperately wanted to hang out with are not at the bar when she arrives, who these friends are and how could Jodie have met them since it's supposed that Jodie isn't allowed to leave her room and that all the people working with her are older than her. * This chapter takes place on Saturday, July 1, 2006. This can be seen on the wall calendar behind the desk of the DPA guard that stops Cole and Jodie. * If the player looks closely at the two men playing pool before they leave the bar (not Jodie's assailants), they look a lot like Matt and Steven from The Party chapter, albeit slightly older than before. They wear similar clothes, except that Steven does not have his hat on. It would make sense to see them here as they live in the town Jodie's complex is in, plus the bar does not seem to be that far as Nathan and a pair of guards find them quickly enough. * A new addition to the PS4 version is that Jodie's outfit is entirely determinant depending on the choices made in the chapter "The Party".